


Moments in Time

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many times to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written 01/06/2008

Chris wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there but he was pretty sure his feet should be burning and frost bitten by now. At least they should be cold… bare feet in icy cold snow. He tilted his head and watched as another snowflake joined the mass accumulated on his feet. Tracing the blue green paths of his veins along the skin that should be blue… should be burning… shouldn’t it be?

The soft pitter pat around him was annoying and yet he couldn’t trace it. He’d tried of course, his eye darting around in the darkening day. But it was too loud in his head to be far away and nothing was near enough to him to be making that noise. It never occurred to him that it was the sound of the snowflakes falling on his shoulders. Why should it? Snowflakes were silent after all.

There was something impressionistic about his surrounding he thought. Clarity to an unnatural degree, able to see the lines of distinction as if he’d put his nose against a painting and was viewing it through crossed eyes. He’d caught himself focusing on things for periods of unaccounted time amazed by the detail involved. Wondering how he’d failed to notice it before.

His nostrils twitched as the scent of iron assailed him. Triggering a faint pulse inside of him, one that thrummed louder as the smell grew closer. Pupils dilated with desire, mouth opening slightly as he breathed the scent. Chris moved for the first time in what could have been hours. The sight of the woman presented to him was like an oasis in the middle of a desert and he would have grabbed her and drank as if he were a dying man.

“Slowly… feel her life come into you.” JC murmured to him, cradling the woman against him, one hand cupping her jaw and turning her head to expose the long expanse of neck for Chris.

Chris moved closer drawn by the scent of blood and the sweet smell of the newly fed vampire in front of him. His mouth closed on her neck, small flick of his tongue over the pulse there before his teeth punctured skin and tissue to bring the warm blood to his lips. Harder he gripped her arms as he swallowed and sucked the life force from her barely breathing body. His nails cut into that fragile flesh in crescent shapes as she offered no resistance to him.

Barely aware that it was done the girl disappeared from between them and he leaned on JC, the long silky hair against his newly warm cheek. Finally he could feel again. The pressure of JC’s body against him made a new need known to him. One that was merely teased when JC’s mouth moved over his, the other man licking at his lips before dipping to taste inside.

One more new thing on this most unusual of nights.

Chris’ mind reeled as the kiss continued. His senses already on overload from his first feeding and now the sensual slide of JC’s tongue in and out of his mouth. Chris’s hands gripped the smooth velvet covering JC’s arms, his hips moving automatically against the hardness pressing into him. Long slim fingers slid over his jaw and Chris could hear the friction of skin against skin under the sounds of fast breathing and wet caresses. His need was akin to hunger, desperate and all consuming and he pressed into JC trying to get leverage to sooth it.

The change was lightning fast, suddenly horizontal in the snow that melted beneath his heated flesh. JC’s fingers were at his waist, pulling the buttons free of the fabric before reaching in and pulling his cock out with a not so gentle movement. The hiss of breath that left Chris similar to a cry of pain and his back arched as the stroking began.

“Feel it? That pulse deep inside?” JC’s words caressed his skin as his hand twisted on his hardness. “That’s what life is now. Desire, passion, need, want… all combined into one thing...” teeth grazed Chris’ neck, sharp and lethal. “Pleasure.”

Chris’ hips moved frantically now, pushing into the tight grip of JC’s hand. Desperate for completion, breathing hard, calling out again as JC’s teeth pierced his skin. The pulse of life deafening in his ears and he begged for release. Begged to the heavens and his new God., JC. As his world exploded in white lights and red blood he heard JC laugh. The sound was deep, sensual, and dark.

He lay there in the alone once more. The scratches on his back healing beneath ripped fabric. The scent of his own spent desire thick around him as if he’d bathed in it and still he wanted… needed. As the dark sky lightened he heard the call. A voice barely audible like a whisper on the wind beckoned him. Chris stood and followed it, like a moth to the flame. Ready for whatever his new life would bring him.


End file.
